


Listen Here Xuefeng

by Ace_Is_Not_Dead



Category: MDZS, Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: Guess who can’t tag, Love Confessions, M/M, MDZS OC, My First Work in This Fandom, Original Character(s), Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29672562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_Is_Not_Dead/pseuds/Ace_Is_Not_Dead
Summary: Maybe coming here was a mistake, Louyang...No. You have to be forward.Just... Maybe don’t try to hard not to cry...
Relationships: Jin Yu | Jin Louyang / Lan Jie | Lan Xuefeng
Kudos: 2





	Listen Here Xuefeng

The first sound I had heard of the night was my door quietly opening... 

Why is someone entering at this hour and a better question, who is...

“ Look who just found Xuefeng. We’ve been wondering where you ran off to. “  
“ Who let you in, Jin Yu. “ his words had a edge to them Louyang wasn’t used too and he had called him Jin Yu and not his courtesy name. He almost flinched.

It was a cold night and Lan Xuefeng was positioned at the balcony of his room, his bracers reflecting the moon. He wore the silver arm bracers not for protection but just further defying the rules of his former clan. One of the Lan Clan rules was to not alter the uniform and here he was with silver bracers and a headband wrapped around his wrist. Jin Yu realized he was looking a bit too long lost likely and approached Xuefeng.

“ No. “  
“ I beg your pardon? “  
“ No. Stay where you are, don’t come near me. “ This was the most standoffish he had ever seen him. Sure he typically didn’t like others invading his personal space but he always seemed to make an exception for Jin Yu. But being the way he his, Jin Yu retracted his steps and continued to stand by his bed.

“ Are the others here? “ the younger asked.  
“ No, only I came. But Yuhan and Xinyi were truly concerned as to why you had... Disappeared for quite awhile. “  
This caused Lan Xuefeng a bit of grief, knowing his friends were really wondering about his whereabouts and his general condition.  
“ Your mother runs this inn, correct? You must always have a room to stay then. That must be nice knowing that even if everyone else is mad at you, you have this small room to come back to. “ he was referring to his motherly figure as his parents had been in on the agreement of him being forced to leave the Cloud Recess.  
“ You must’ve never know the feeling, haven’t you. “ his words hurt even more. “ How is Jin Li? “  
“ A-Li is in good health as always. But that’s not what we’re going to talk about. “  
“ And who are you to decide on a conversation before it even begins? “  
“ What I’m saying is you know why I’m here! “ Jin Yu raised his voice suddenly, catching Lan Jie off guard. He had never heard him speak with a tone such as that. He turned to face him in the dark, his face barely visible with the light barely catching his eyes. It was still apparent that his face showed a twinge of anger, his peaceful expression nothing but a faint memory in Lan Jies mind.

Xuefeng sighed, knowing that his friend wouldn’t let up until they had come to an agreement. “ I know why you’re here but what do you want to hear. “  
“ Just... I don’t know what I want to hear, I just want you to come back! “  
“ Where? Where do I come back too? Lanling? Yunmeng? Qinghe? I’m perfectly content right here. “  
“ I don’t know but please, we can’t just let you go off by yourself! “  
“ Why?! Why can’t you just let me go, it seems like everyone else can! “  
“ Because your special to me Lan Xuefeng. “

A silence fell upon the two.

A moment of processing.

A moment of consideration.

A moment of compromise.

“ Wh-what do you mean... “ the boys voice had lost the previous edge and now had the sharpness of a dull rusted knife.  
“ I mean there’s something inside me that won’t let me give you up god damn it Lan Xuefeng why don’t you understand! “ he clutched his robes, his voice became some mix of sorrow and anger but the words falling from his lips were nothing but love and sincerity.

“ Sit please. “ he gestured to the bed he was next to. Jin Yu obliged and sat with a look as if he was about to break into tears of someone even thought about touching him. Despite this, Lan Jie walked towards him and sat next to him and put his hand over his friends shoulder and held him. His friend leaned into him and Xuefeng felt his shoulder becoming damp with the presumed tears of the smaller boy next to him collapsing inward and over himself. He slowly began rubbing his back as his friend began to cry a little harder into him.

“ Louyang. “ his attention was caught by his name being called by the boy holding him.  
He called him Louyang...  
His mood had been resolved.  
He sniffled a little and grunted questioningly.  
“ We ought to go to bed, it’s late and your probably tired... “  
Louyang hummed in response as his friend moved to take off both of their shoes to lay down in bed. He pulled Louyangs hair from his ponytail and pulled down his own and still holding him, laid both down and pulled the sheets up. Xuefeng rested his chin over Louyangs head with the later shoving his face into his chest. He never lost the familiar smell of fresh rain. The scent was comforting after that whole ordeal.

“ Don’t think this conversation is completely over, we’ll continue this in the morning. “ Xuefeng quickly added. All Louyang did was hum in response.

Xuefeng quietly began humming a tune trying to lull the other into the comfort of dreams and warmth of the sheets and body heat.  
“ Goodnight Xuefeng... “ the young Jin whispered.

“ Goodnight A-yang... “

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I’m finally writing things-
> 
> HELLO PERSON WHO READ THIS  
> In case you didn’t look at the tags, these are two characters of mine in the Mo Dao Zu Shi universe because right now I am obsessed with it  
> Lan Jie or Xuefeng is a former Lan Clan disciple who got kicked out for breaking one too many of the rules  
> Jin Yu or Louyang is a Jin Clan disciple who just wishes his friend would listen to him for once  
> ( The mentioned Jin Li is Louyangs older sister )
> 
> I wrote this because I wanted to do something for Louyangs birthday ( when I’m posting this it’s still February 23 ) so uH-  
> Happy birthday Jin Yu and I hope your confession ends well
> 
> Yes I will post what happens in the morning  
> Yes I will post more about these characters


End file.
